In To The Night (Alternative ending)
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: Its Emma and Regina's third anniversary. After coming Back from the enchanted forest with Mary Margret and with the assistance of Regina. Emma and Regina finally Admitted there feelings for each other and finally build relationship and a family with Henry. Emma has big plans for there anniversary celebration but all doesn't go to plan.(With a better alternative ending as requested)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Emma, hurry up!" Regina was growing a little impatient as she shouted up the stairs from the door of her home checking her watch as she did.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." Emma casually strutted down the stairs.

"The reservations not till seven we have plenty of time." Emma spoke as she wrapped her arms around the brunets waist.

"Miss Swan…" Regina spoke as she tried not to look the blond directly in the eyes and fall for her act.

"Uh Hu?" Emma kissed Regina in attempts to get out of the queens bad books.

"Get in the car." Emma reluctantly let go of her queen and walked out the door grabbing an umbrella as she did. Regina followed close after locking the door behind her. Emma put the umbrella up as she waited on Regina.

"After you." she gestured forward. The two walked side by side towards the car as the rain lashed down around them.

It was the paris three year anniversary of officially being being a couple and Emma was determined to make a night of it and spoil Regina rotten. She had booked a hotel room and a meal at a very fancy restaurant out of town. She had also made plans with her parents to keep Henry for a night or two so the pair could enjoy some time alone.

"Hey kid" Emma spoke as she got in the car putting the umbrella in the back seat beside her son (who had been sat in the yellow bug waiting on his Moms for the past ten minutes.)

'Every one belted up?" Emma asked as she started the car.

"Yep." Henry replied eagerly.

"Well then lets get you to Grandma's." Emma drove off carefully as the rain smashed down on the wind screen making it difficult to drive.

"You looking forward to spending a couple of days with grandpa?" Emma asked only to break the silence that hung over the car.

"Yes who wouldn't enjoy a whole two days of non stop charming fun." Regina muttered under her breath sarcastically and Emma shot her a look.

"Yeah grandpas going to take me out in the truck for a few lessons tomorrow."

"Is he now?" Regina suddenly became intrigued in the conversation and concerned for the safety of her son.

"Well if there are any accidents i'll know who to blame." Reginas last comment left the whole car silent once more.

Emma pulled up outside her parents building.

"Are you coming up or…?"

"I'll stay here."

"Okay" Emma smiled "Say Good night to your mom kid."

"Good night mom." Henry leaned over the front seat and kissed his moms cheek.

"Goodnight Henry."

"I'll be back in a minute." Emma pecked Reigns cheek as she ran out of the car with henry, through the rain and up to the house.

Walking in through the door into the house , as if she still owned it, Emma was met with the sight of Mary Margret and David in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she headed for the blond giving her a hug so tight Emma almost lost her breath.

"Wheres Regina?" snow questioned as she let go of her daughter.

"Oh she's down stairs in the car. I told her i'd only be a minute. Dad, have you still got the ring?"

"Yeah. uh… here it is." David pulled a small box from the back of the cupboard and through it towards Emma before turning back towards what he was doing, but this time with Henrys help.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Is everything ready? Do you know what your going to say?" Snow began firing Emma with questions.

"Yes everything's ready and no i don't know what i'm going to say, i guess i was just gonna wing it."

"Well what ever happens just make sure you call me when you get there so i know you're safe, okay?"

"Of course mom." Emma began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Emma, Drive safe."

"I Will Mom. Bye dad, bye henry."

"Bye" The two boys answered in unison as emma walked out the door.

Emma's Eyes were transfixed on the road in front of her as she drove, making little conversation. Regina was sat next to her holding a map. The pair had Just crossed the town line out of story brook and were headed towards the restaurant.

"Take the next right" Regina spoke

"Are you sure? We didn't go this way last time"

"yes i'm sure. i'm the one with the map am i not?"

"All i'm saying is i don't remember going this way on our first date thats all." Regina put the map down.

"Emma your memory clearly doesn't serve you very well. as this is the exact same way we came."

"If you say so." Emma chose not to argue with Regina and took the right As the rain began to come down heavier. With the bugs full beams on the blond still struggled to see what was ahead.

Regina looked down to check her phone and emma caught a glance.

"Are you serious? " Emma grew annoyed.

"What?

"Did you seriously bring your work phone with you on our anniversary?"

"I'm the mayor Emma one night away doesn't change that."

"Exactly. One night. It's one night i'm sure the town wont miss you!" Emma grew more and more aggravated, and didn't realise the increase in speed the foot created.

"Emma…"

"No Regina. We've put this night away off four times in the past two weeks because of your job. You couldn't just leave it behind one night?"

"No Emma i don't just stop being mayor when i leave the office, you know that. If something happens people need to be able to get a hold of me."

"What you cant take one night off anymore? Oh no because the whole town would go to ruins in one night with out you… i honestly cannot believe you brought that."

"What do you want me to do Emma? turn it off and ignore and forget all my responsibilities?"

"Yes!"

"You know what? fine!" Regina turned her phone off and threw in to the back seat.

Emma glanced quickly back to see where it had landed.

"You didn't have to throw it like that."

As Emma turned back around she saw bright lights and heard a horn headed straight towards them.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as the car swerved.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Margaret was sat by the phone.

"It's ten past seven, Emma should have called by now."

"Snow they'll be fine. They probably just forgot to call. you know what emma like.

"Yes but..."

"Snow, They'll be fine. Give them an hour or so. If theres still nothing then you can call. Okay?"

"Okay" Snow smiled at charming as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to check on Henry." charming left his wife and went to check on the boy.

But snow still didn't fell right. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Adrenaline kicked in and a dazed Emma began to wake she looked around her and could barley see a thing it was dark with the exception if one head light left on the front of the car. Theres was glass smashed all around her and across her lap. Her seat belt was tight against her neck and her airbag was deflated in front of her. looking to her left emma saw there was no escaping her side of the car as it was bashed up against a tree. Looking to her right she saw Regina unconscious leaning forward her arm looked to be wedged between her door and her seat and her air bag hadn't gone off. Emma noticed a small bit of blood trickling down the queens brow.

"Regina? Regina!" Emma called out to her partner but had no response.

Then it happened. Emma suddenly felt all the pain from her body flooding her, coursing through her as her daze and adrenaline faded a little.

"Argh!" Emma screeched.

The pain emanated mostly from her legs as she tried to move them. but it was no use her legs were trapped in the crushed dash of the bug. Then she noticed the blood gushing from her thigh. she pushed her hand against it in attempts to apply pressure. the pain was over whelming for the blond as she cried out and bashed at the door hopelessly with her left hand.

Emma's Screech had finally woken Regina. As she came round The could feel the throbbing in her head and arm. But her attention was first turned to the screeching blond.

"Emma?" she questioned quietly as she came out of her trance.

"Emma! Calm down. Emma!"

The blond stopped and Directed her attention the Regina.

"Regina? Thank God! Your alive!" Emma gave a pain filled sigh of relief as she saw her partner still breathing, as she had feared the worse.

"Emma how badly are you hurt?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I... I'm Not sure. All i know is my legs are trapped! ... Regina i cant feel my legs!"

Emma grew panicked again. As regina tried to calm her down As well as trying to open her car door to free her trapped arm and the two of them, but failed as it refused to budge

"Emma where is your phone?"

Emma had stopped listening to Regina as her pain grew and she hopelessly tried to free her legs.

"Emma! Emma sweet heart you have to listen to me." Regina reached out as far as she could with her free hand took Emmas hand holding it tight.

Emma... Emma please." Emma finally looked over to regina squeezing her hand.

"Focus on me, focus on my voice. Emma sweetheart please tell me... where is your phone? Emma Your going to be okay. You just have to tell me where your phone is.

Emma couldn't focus and kept looking away trying to stop the bleeding in her leg that Regina was oblivious to.

"Emma Please!" Regina yelled tearfully.

Emma turned back to the tearful woman. squeezing her hand once more.

"It's..." emma had to think for a second.

"It's in the glove compartment."

"Thank God." Regina let go of Emmas hand and tried to open the Glove box.

Regins face dropped.

"It won't open..."

"Shit! Emma its jammed shut!" Regina bashed violently at the glove box with her free hand trying to knock it open.

"Shit!" tears rolled down Regina's cheeks as she kept punching.

"Shit." she gave in.

"Regina we'll get out of this. You know we will. We always do."

regina turned to look at emma who gave her a hopeless smile and took her hand again.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

As seven forty five came Mary Margret grew more nervous. her motherly instincts were al off. Something was wrong with Emma.

"David i give in. I'm calling her."

Snow picked up the phone and dialled Emma's number... There was no answer. She tried again, and again but still nothing.

"She not answering..."

"Try Regina, Emma's phone probably died."

Snow called Regina's number and got the sam response.

"David somethings wrong. Neither of them are answering there phones."

"Do you remember when we finally told Mom we were together?" Emma pushed out the words trying to fill the silence.

"Yes." Regina smiled. "It was probably my finest moments."

Emma laughed painfully.

"Yeah. she and Dad were the last to know"

"We... well you, had asked them to Grannies. As i sat at the counter, you sat in the booth by the window with them"

"Yeah and Ruby kept making jokes and dropping hints but Mom still had no idea what was going on."

"She very rarely knows what going on sweetie." Regina smiled as emma gave her a look and continued talking.

"Anyway dad had sussed what was going on from the beginning and sat there grinning like an idiot as i tried to tell Mom."

"yes and about half an hour of your 'i... em... mom i... i need to... i want to...' i had grown impatient of your lack of words and came over to help."

"well you considered it helping... I still remember every word you said to her. 'Hello Emma, Snow, Charming. May i sit? Snow as your husband has clearly sussed judging by by that enormously dopy grin, Your daughter and i are sleeping together. Well actually to be honest its more than that really because i've never felt this way about any other person before. because i love her' I remember it because it was the first time you had ever said it. and you knew it was because you turned to me and said 'Emma i love you.' you said it twice." Emma stared lovingly at Regina for a moment. taking her in.

"Yes and then i kissed you and watched as your mothers jaw hit the floor"

"That you did..." emma spoke softly "I Love you Regina."

"and i love you."

suddenly the pair began to hear ringing noises.

"Thats your phone!" Regina gained a second wind and began clawing at the glove compartment once more. When the phone stopped ringing for the third time Regina smashed her hand against the dash board and the car moved.

"ahh!"the movement surged a pain through Emma's legs

"shit! I'm sorry Emma! Oh God!" Regina pleaded to Emma. and grasped hold of Emma's hand once more.

"It's Okay." Emma screwed her face as the pain slowly began to numb again.

Regina looked long and hard at her lovers face. It was scattered with cuts from broken glass. It showed in Emmas eyes how much pain she was really in. she was hiding the truth form Regina.

"This is all my fault!" Guilt grasped at Regina's heart.

"I should never have brought that stupid phone!"

"No Regina it was my fault i was driving the car i should have been paying more attention."

there was a short pause between them.

"Wait... Regina your phone! Where is it?" Emma asked with a little hope.

Regina pointed up the slope the car had rolled down from the road. Amongst the glass and bits of metal was a small light from a phone.

"It must have fallen out one of the windows as we came off the road." Regina spoke solemnly

"Oh" Emmas enthusiasm dispersed.

Emma winced as she grabbed the side of her thigh tighter.

"Emma whats wrong?"

"its nothing." She tried to deter the brunet from asking more questions.

"No emma. Somethings clearly wrong, your holding thigh."

"It's nothing!" emma snapped.

"Emma!" Regina snapped back.

Reluctantly emma raised her and from her thigh for a moment showing it to Regina.

"wh... where did all that come form?"

Emmas hand was drenched with blood.

"Theres a gash in my thigh. I've been trying to stop the bleeding but it wont stop."

"Oh shit Emma! why didn't you tell me?" Regina's Anxiety grew

"Because there was nothing you could do and i didn't want to worry you any more than you all ready were"

"I have to get us out of here." Regina's sense of urgency grew

"Regina..."

"No emma I'm going to get us out of here if its the last thing i do."

Emma smiled weakly taking in the bravery of her queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and David set out to look for Regina and Emma leaving Henry behind with Ruby. The pair drove off as Snow continued trying to call Emma and Regina repetitively.

Regina hammered at her door with her shoulder and free hand.

"I wish that pair would stop calling! It's pretty obvious no ones picking up!" Regina grew ever more agitated at the phone and the pair at the other side of it.

Emma just smiled seeing Regina frustrated with her parents made her look like her old self.

"Do you remember when you Still hated me Regina?" Regina paused in her efforts and turned to the blond who seemed to be growing ever weaker by the second.

"I'v never hated you Emma. I was annoyed at you because you confused me."

"Oh really?" Emma spoke but it turned into a cough. One which cause Emma to hide her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Regina grew worried once more.

"Of course, now tell me oh mighty Queen how did i confuse you?"

"All my life i've been with men. When all of a sudden this beautiful blond woman with eyes as blue as the sea turns up at my front door claiming to be my sons birth mother... I should be furious but instead i find my self hot under the collar. All you have to do is put two and two together to see why in confused."

"Oh. So you've never hated me?"

"Quite the contrary Emma. I've always' in some form or another wanted you" Regina force a smile as she looked at a weakened Emma.

"I'm just that irresistible" Emma coughed again.

"Emma Your coughing blood!"

Regina noticed a bead of blood roll off her lip and down her chin.

"What that?" emma wiped her chin.

"No. God no i'm fine" She coughed again.

"Your clearly not!" Regina grew ever more anxious.

As Emma with a struggle reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Letting go of her thigh she opened it with two hands revelling a beautiful ring. The ring its self was gold. With a ruby in the centre which was circled by small white diamonds.

"Emma It's beautiful" Regina spoke With great love in her voice.

Emma pulled the ring from the box with her bloodied hands and place it onto Regina's ring finger. As she fought to keep her strength.

"The ruby was supposed to represent apples... i thought it would be funny" Emma forced a smiled before she coughed once more.

"I was going to ask you to married me tonight."

"Of course i'll marry you you idiot. I love you. See now you have to stay alive. you don't have a choice in the matter." Regina smiled and grabbed hold of her saviours hand who was now fighting for breath.

"Emma?" Emma's eyes began to flicker as she fought her hardest to stay awake.

"Emma, please stay with me! You have to marry me you idiot. You cant die now!" Emma forced a laugh as she listened to her Queen.

"I love you Regina." Emma tried her hardest to keep breathing but was failing.

"I Love you to." As Emma heard those words she smiled, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to a final halt. but Regina refused to believe it.

"no...No! Emma please wake up! Emma come on open your eyes! Please! Emma please say something! I need my saviour Emma! Emma..."

Regina broke down uncontrollably as the love of her life lay breathless and bloodied beside her

"Emma? Regina?" two familiar voices called out there names but Regina was so frantic, trying to wake her fiancé that she didn't hear anything.

"Emma please!" she held tight to the blonde's bloodied hand.

"Don't let go. Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

As they drove through the darkness snow and charming spotted tracks leading off the road down a grass verge, and stopped to investigate fearing the worst. As they walked down a grass verge the saw an all to familiar beat up bug smashed against a tree and a heard from it a muffles yelling.

"Emma? Regina?" snow called down to them with panic in her voice.

The pair sprinted the rest of the distance and saw a hysterical Regina trying to wake an unconscious Emma.

"Call 911" charming yelled as he forced Regina's' door open freeing her hand as she did, but she didn't care all she wanted was her Emma to wake up. As charming pulled her from the car she felt her hand slip from Emma's

"Regina put your arms around me!" as she did charming hauled her up the verge and sat her down by the road.

"Emma! Go get her!" Charming sprinted back down the grass verge towards the car and snow.

Tears streamed down Regina's' cheeks as she watched charming pull his daughter out of the car and asses the damage done to Emma's. He tied off the wound on her leg with a ripping off of his shirt and started car on his daughter. As he did blue lights came up the road towards them with sirens swirling in the air.

Regina dragged her self to her feet whipping her tears as she did so leaving a small smudge of Emma's blood under her eye. She staggered down the hill and dropped to her knees by a lifeless Emma and looked on as Charming furiously tried to resuscitate his daughter.

Regina took hold of Emma's hand and gently placed a small kiss.

"I love you Emma swan please don't leave me!"

"I've got a pulse!"


	6. Chapter 6

The door etched open and charming quietly snuck crept into the room only to see an exhausted Regina with her head rested on Emma's bedside and their hands interlocked. He took a minute to take in the site, as this was not a side of Regina he saw often.

Afraid to wake her charming tried to sneak his way around the other side of Emma, but it was to late. Regina, a little startled, raised her head to see half of the charming pair above her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She spoke still a little dazed.

"Regina its okay you are allowed to sleep. You've been here two weeks and barley left Emma's side. Sleep as long as you want"

"I cant I have to stay awake for her."

"Hmmm… well will you at least eat something?" charming dug into a paper bag, pulling out a box that smelled all too familiar.

"Grannies grilled cheese?" Regina smiled hesitantly. "Do you smell this Emma? You're really missing out."

Regina put the box down by the side of the chair and took hold of Emma's hand again.

"Regina…" Charming spoke as if she were his own daughter.

"What? I'll eat it later I promise."

Charming smiled weakly before heading to the corner of the room, and bringing over the spare blue plastic chair that sat there, to Emma's bed side and began eating his own grilled cheese. The pair sat in silence as he ate. The only sounds that filled the room where those made by the machinery attached to Emma.

"She'd been planning the proposal for months you know."

"Huh?" Regina turned to him unaware of what ha had said as she was so focused on Emma.

"The engagement. She'd been planning it for month before even telling snow and I." Regina looked down at the ring she hadn't taken off since that night.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she could barley stop smiling every time she spoke about it."

"It was the perfect night at the restaurant, with the perfect table and dinner then the perfect hotel. The lot, she was determined to get it perfect." Regina smiled

"I kind of guessed that she would have. You know everyone thinks that I'm the perfectionist, but really its Emma. She plans everything down to the t. its probably why she was so mad at me for pushing our night back … I cant help but think if I hadn't pushed our night back so far and aggravated her… then maybe… Maybe she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed. Maybe right now we'd be planning our wedding day and our future." Regina began to well up

"Regina stop. You can't keep thinking like that"

"But…"

"No. Stop it. This was an accident. No ones fault"

"But…"

"No." The pair where stumped by silence again as charming had silenced Regina.

After a few seconds charming suddenly noticed something by Regina's' side.

"Regina is… is that the book? Henrys book?" Regina began to go red and was a little embarrassed.

"Yes… it is. It was henrys idea; he said I should read I to her so she doesn't forget. Plus it give us something to do all day."

"Regina that's…"

"Ridiculous. I know."

"No not at all, I was going to say sweet." There was a pause as the pair took in the rare moment.

"By the way, how is your arm? You know, the one pinned to your chest and not Emma."

"Okay I guess. I've not really paid much attention to it."

The pair sat and talked for a couple more hours before charming had to return to the sheriffs' office. As he left he paused by the door and turned to Regina.

"You'll make a great daughter-in-law. Oh, and will you please eat that grilled cheese… please"

"I'll try." The pair exchanged a smile as charming walked out.

Regina waited five or so minutes before pulling out henrys book.

"Now where were we? At your mothers ridiculous attempt to kill me or rumple admitting he loves belle?"


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks past and Emma showed no signs of waking, yet Regina still refused to leave her side for more than an hour at a time.

"So henry decided he wanted to go back to school. He's so strong and brave. That's the Emma in him of course. He's so like you its ridiculous, and your parents well don't tell your father but I rather enjoy his company. Your mother on the other hand… well" Regina began to tear up once more as she looked over a still Emma.

"Emma. Emma I need you back. Sweetheart I Miss you so much and it's killing me no being with you at home with henry. I need you. And the doctor's… well they're not giving me much hope. They say that it's been so long that you may not wake up, that your induced coma saved you but you might never awake form it.

Emma I cannot lose you! The only other person I've ever loved so much was Daniel and after him I though I would never love anyone again. But then I got henry and he made everything so much brighter for me. And thanks to him you came crashing through into my life, you turned it upside down and I loved it. I loved every second of it and I loved you, who you are and who you will become. I love you Emma Swan."

Regina broke down as she gripped ever tighter to Emma's hand.

"I can't help but feel like this was my fault. This is my fault. I love you so fucking Much Emma and you need to wake up now. Right now! Wake up! Because if you don't, if you never do, I don't know how I will cope with anything. I don't know how I can carry on. Emma please, I need you… Emma?"

Regina dropped her head onto Emma's bed unable to control her self. Emma wasn't going to wake up now. How could she it had been to long.

Suddenly Regina felt her hand being squeezed. And she jumped to attention, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks she waited a few more seconds for another squeeze before taking action.

"Emma? Emma sweetie?" She felt it. She saw it. Emma squeezed her hand.

"Emma? Emma its okay I'm here let me get help." Regina leaned over the bed and pushed the button on the back wall calling in the nurses, as she listened to a steady heart monitor increase and Emma fighting, coughing on the ventilator.

"Emma I'm here! Keep fighting!" Doctors rushed around Regina and to get to Emma.

"She's waking up." A small smile reached across Regina's' lips as Emma came back to life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your majesty" Emma nodded and smiled as she watched her fiancée waltz into the room.

"Saviour." Regina smiled back and sarcastically bowed. Regina walked up to the bed and placed a small kiss on Emma's lips.

"I brought you the grilled cheese you asked for." Regina placed the bag in front of Emma's hungry eyes.

"Oh god thank you!" Emma ravished the grilled cheese in seconds as Regina sat in the chair by her side and got comfortable smiling uncontrollably at her saviour.

"What?" Emma smiled

"Nothing."

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing honestly"

"Regina?"

" Its just seeing you sitting there eating grilled cheese by your self, like your self is a complete flip from last week when I was sat here holding your hand and crying because I never though you'd wake up. I've missed you Emma."

Emma reached for Regina's' hand ad she spoke softly.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was enjoying listening to your story."

"Y…you heard me?"

"I heard parts. But I did here what you said before I woke up. I heard all of it."

"Shit. Oh god I'm sorry I was incredibly soppy."

"No Regina it was beautiful. I loved it. But you have to know the accident wasn't your fault. Okay?"

"But…"

"No. No buts. It was an accident… repeat after me: it was an accident."

"Emma…"

"Say it."

"It was an accident." Regina murmured

"Regina, louder"

"Okay, okay. It was an accident."

"Good now come here." Emma pulled Regina up onto her feet and towards her, kissing her hard and pulling her onto the bed only stopping for a second to say those three simple words.

"I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

Regina walked along the street towards the hospital. To day was the day. Today was the day Emma was coming home and life would begin to go back to normal.

Suddenly a car pulled up next to a startled Regina with tyres screeching.

"David what the hell?!"

"Quick Regina get it there's no time to explain!"

"What is it?! Is it Emma?!"

"Just get in Regina!" Regina frantically jumped into the car and charming sped off.

"Charming if you don't tell me what going on right now I swear..!"

"Just trust me"

Charming drove fast and Regina noticed him drive straight past the hospital and head towards the coast.

"David where are you going?" In that moment David pulled up just off the beach by the roadside and as Regina got out the car that's when she saw it. Half the town was out sat in deck chairs on either side of a red carpet that lead down the beach to an arch way decorated in red and white roses. And beneath it stood the most beautiful woman she had seen, in a lace knee high white dress, with a white rose flower crown and half pinned back hair, Emma. Beside her stood henry in a black suit and Mr gold. As Regina looked on in confusion Mary Margret came to her side holding a whit dress and a red rose crown.

"Is… Is this…" Regina was shocked, confused and excited all at the same time.

"Yes. Now there's no changing area so the car is going to half to do okay?"

Regina nodded as she got back in the car with the dress. As she emerged snow and charming caught there breath, the sleeveless satin dress cut short at the front and trailed long at the back perfectly fit the brunet.

"You look beautiful." Snow smiled as she placed the crown on Regina.

"Now go. She waiting" Regina smiled as David took her arm.

"May I?" his cheesy grin made Regina laugh.

"Of course." As she began to walk music played and everyone stood.

"Its our song. 'Such great heights' by iron and wine.'"

"I know. Emma only knew the lyrics and not the band, so it took me forever to find it" the pair giggled s they came to the end of the isle and charming handed Regina over to Emma.

"Welcome to the family."

Regina almost knocked the saviour over as she hugged her tight.

"How long did it take you to plan all of this?"

"With mom, dad, and henrys help… not very long. Emma didn't want to let go of Regina as they stayed tight in a loving embrace"

"Thank you… I love you"

"I love you to. But if you love me now you should see the after party i've planned. Regina laughed through the happy tears that flooded from her eyes

"You ready?" Gold asked intently. The Pair separated and nodded but Regina refused to let go of Emma's hand.

"Okay then. Lady's and gentlemen, fairies and dwarfs we are gathered here today…"


End file.
